An Immortal Heart
by ZarakiGirl11
Summary: UlquiHime *One Shot* was written for an art trade. I did the best I could for this one; not gonna lie, this was my first time ever attempting to write Ulquiorra. To what lengths would Ulquiorra Cifer go through in order to return to the one who holds his heart within her hands?


::Warning:: Strong sexual content, intended for mature readers!::

"Orihime!? Are you even listening?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Tatsuki!" Orihime replied; realizing her best friend had been trying to tell her about something as the two of them walked down the sidewalk.

"What's up with you, you've been spacing out more than normal lately..." Tatsuki countered; her brow furrowing in concern as Orihime met her gaze.

Orihime shook her head, a soft smile spreading across her lips, her cheeks flushing a little as she raised her right hand to her cheek. Letting out a nervous giggle, Orihime tried to smooth things over the best she could.

"It's nothing really, just been having some trouble sleeping these past few weeks..." Orihime answered.

"Trouble sleeping? Why haven't you said anything about it?" Tatsuki replied as she came to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk.

Orihime paused; hesitation filling her—how do I explain how I feel to her? I don't even think I understand it myself!

"I really didn't want to bother anyone about it, ya know? It's nothing really. I just have this feeling at night when I'm all alone in my apartment." Orihime answered, averting her brilliant blue eyes from her friend, hoping she wouldn't read more into the situation.

"Are you just scared to be alone now or something?" Tatsuki asked; lifting her hand to Orihime's left shoulder.

A consoling gesture that Tatsuki did quite often. Orihime smiled as she forced her gaze to meet her best friends once more then shook her head.

"I'm not scared. It's more like I've forgotten something and I can't figure out what it is. I get up from bed and pace around sometimes, thinking about what it could mean; what is it that I've forgotten?" Orihime half-laughed, a smile still spread across her lips.

"Well its Friday, I could come and spend the weekend with you, if you want..." Tatsuki offered as she turned her body back in the direction they had been heading.

"Oh, no! It's okay! Really! You have that tournament this weekend, you should think about that, Tatsuki." Orihime countered.

Tatsuki let out a sigh, shaking her head as the two of them began to slowly walk once more; now that the tension had been cleared; Orihime felt a wave of relief overtake her. It wasn't that Orihime had an issue with Tatsuki's concern about her, in all honesty, Orihime was glad she had such a good friend in the other woman.

"I do have a lot on my plate this weekend. At least you were half-listening to what I was talking about..." Tatsuki replied.

"I'm sorry, Tatsuki." Orihime stated.

"Ugh, don't give me those sad eyes! You know I hate it when you do that!" Tatsuki grated as she adjusted her book bag on her left shoulder, her brow furrowing in agitation.

Orihime turned her head from her friend; taking in their location. It felt like her and Tatsuki had just left Karakura high school just a couple minutes ago—wow, I really must have been spacing out! I'm almost to my apartment already. Orihime's brow rose, furrowing slightly as her mind began to wonder all over again. Silence filling between the two friends as each step they took brought Orihime even closer to her home.

Orihime paused, turning her head to Tatsuki; she plastered the biggest smile she could before letting out a giggle.

"I want some ice cream and maybe a doughnut! Come on, Tatsuki, let's go to the shops!" Orihime insisted as she took a hold of her best friends arm and jerked her in the opposite direction.

"Uh...Okay!" Tatsuki replied; allowing Orihime to steer her in the direction of the local snack vendors; all the while wondering if maybe Orihime hadn't been completely honest with her about being scared to go home—after all she's been through these past couple years; it shouldn't be a surprise.

Tatsuki managed to push her concern back in the moment; if Orihime needed her, she would come to her that Tatsuki was sure of. It seemed like right now all Orihime needed was a friend to give her silent support, to sit with her and indulge in some sugary snacks and just laugh at her corny jokes-like we used to do in middle school.

Orihime turned her head to Tatsuki, smiling brightly as her eyes widened.

"It looks like they just cooked a fresh batch! It's the best when the doughnuts are still warm!" Orihime beamed; making Tatsuki smirk back at her as she shook her head.

If anyone could get excited over something as simple as a freshly cooked doughnut; it was Orihime. Tatsuki waited patiently as Orihime placed her order with the vendor; knowing she was about to shell out at least ten thousand yen on unhealthy snacks; something Tatsuki didn't take much part in these days. As a seventeen year old growing woman into martial arts training; Tatsuki knew what was best for her body.

Orihime let out a sigh of contentment as she walked back over; balancing all of the food she had just bought in her arms. A grease stained paper sack peeking out from under her left forearm.

"I know you're not crazy about sugar, Tatsuki, so I got you some Takoyaki." Orihime smiled; handing over the white and red paper container.

"Thanks." Tatsuki smiled; knowing very well that the friend dough filled with octopus and covered in mayonnaise wasn't much healthier than the doughnuts and ice cream Orihime had bought herself.

"Oh, this is exactly what I needed!" Orihime laughed between bites of a freshly fried doughnut and a lick of her matcha ice cream.

"Do you have to work at the bakery this weekend?" Tatsuki asked in-between bites of the indulgent street food.

Orihime shook her head as she grunted softly.

"They gave me the weekend off for some reason this week." Orihime shrugged.

"Well you are still in school; maybe they figured you needed some time to study before the college placement exams." Tatsuki offered.

Orihime nodded; one doughnut already having been devoured, she'd started on her second.

"You plan on eating all of that in one sitting?" Tatsuki laughed.

Orihime giggled and she nodded; not seeing a reason to lie about her intentions. Tatsuki shook her head; taking her time with the snack Orihime had been kind to buy her-If stuffing her face is what Orihime wanted to do in order to cope with whatever she was going through, Tatsuki wasn't going to nag her about it.

* * *

Orihime let out a sigh as she made it to her front door. Now that her stomach was full, she felt better about her situation. Over the past few weeks; her appetite had changed as well as her mood. She'd hardly eaten anything the past couple nights, her stomach filled with too much anxious energy. Orihime paused as she grabbed her keys from her book bag; wondering if that feeling would overtake her the minute she walked into her apartment.

"I wish I knew what it was I've forgotten!" Orihime whispered as she pushed her front door open and stepped inside the dim room.

The smell of home filled her senses and unlike usual, it didn't fill her with comfort. Orihime allowed the front door to close behind her as she entered her home fully; turning as she remembered to lock the deadbolt—how many times have I gotten out of bed to make sure the door is locked? Why would I feel the need to check it? Orihime shook her head, deciding that what she needed was something more relaxing—a bath; that sounds fantastic!

Orihime smiled as she tossed her book bag down on the floor next to the door, pausing to slip off her shoes before making her way deeper into her apartment. As she walked; Orihime unbuttoned her grey jacket, shrugging it off her shoulders. She laid it over the back of her desk chair before lifting her hand and pulling the red bow tie from her neck and placing it on the table top of her desk.

"I wonder if I still have any of that bubble bath left." Orihime spoke aloud as she lifted her left leg, placing her foot on her desk chair.

Orihime hesitated; her hand stopping at the top of her thigh; she had been about to roll down her thigh high sock when the energy in the room had seemed to change. Orihime lowered her foot back to the ground as she turned to inspect her apartment. It wasn't like something could really sneak up on her; she would be able to see if something from another world had decided to visit her—it's been so long since anyone from the soul society has come here; I'm sure it's not Rukia or another soul reaper.

Orihime held her breath in an attempt to keep quiet as she tip-toed back out into the hallway—it's not even dark yet and I'm already doing this! Orihime peeked her head out, scanning her small living room and seeing nothing.

"This is getting exhausting!" Orihime blurted as she shook her head and turned to head back into her bedroom.

"I've finally found you..."

Orihime stilled, her breath hitching in her chest as she heard a voice coming from the direction of her kitchen—that voice! It couldn't be! Orihime twisted her body, her skirt twirling with her movement, lifting up higher on her thighs as she faced the open concept kitchen. Orihime gasped for air, her chest compressing against her lungs as she took a step forward, reaching both of her hands out in front of her absent mindedly.

"You do not have to shield yourself from me, woman."

Orihime blinked; looking down at her hands where a deep golden-yellow triangle had appeared in front of her on nothing more than instinct.

"Ul-ulquiorra?" Orihime panted; her chest heaving as she took him in, standing there in her kitchen, his body tattered and torn.

"W-what's going on? I-I thought you died!" Orihime shook her head, fresh tears slipping down her pink cheeks.

"I came back; for my heart..."

"Tell me, woman, are you afraid of me, still?" Ulquiorra asked; his voice so calm.

Orihime felt her lungs tighten, a deep lump forming in the back of her throat as her tears spilled uncontrollably.

"No!" Orihime breathed, allowing her hands to fall to her sides before taking a few steps closer.

"You're hurt! How did this happen?" Orihime asked as she inspected his body through the haze of her tears.

Ulquiorra paused, his lips parting as his intense gaze seemed to be studying her as well; two years had passed since she'd last seen the 4th Espada. Orihime shook her head as she cleared the distance; moving to stand directly in front of him. Ulquiorra lifted his head, meeting her gaze fully. Orihime's heart skipped a beat as two-toned eyes the color of emerald fire locked onto her; the same eyes that had haunted her dreams for so many nights.

Ulquiorra stepped forward, reaching a clawed hand to the side of her face. Orihime's brow furrowed; her head fell at the sound of something heavy being dragged across the tile floors of her kitchen. There, tightly secured at both of his ankles were thick black chains. Orihime jerked her head upright, her lips parting in disbelief; she knew what those chains represented!

"Y-you didn't!" Orihime breathed.

"I did. Hell was a strange place..." Ulquiorra answered, averting his gaze.

Orihime sucked in a deep breath; her tears still spilling across her face; an overwhelming sense of emotion pressing down on the center of her chest—I can't believe he's standing in front of me! H-have I been waiting for him these past couple weeks? Could it be that I was sensing his arrival? Bravely, Orihime lifted her shaking hand, pressing her palm against a dark grey withered wing, gone was the shining black she remembered so vividly in her memory.

Orihime watched as Ulquiorra's eyes slipped closed against her touch; making her hesitate and pull her hand back from him.

"Does it hurt for me to touch you?" She asked.

Ulquiorra lifted his head, but kept his eyes closed as his lips parted to speak.

"Not in the way you would think..." Ulquiorra answered; wondering if she could possibly comprehend his emotions; still so raw inside of him, so fragile—to feel like this...to understand what it had been like to want her near.

Orihime felt a sharp sting spread from deep within her chest at his words. Somehow, she felt as if she could sense something buried deep inside his calm exterior, like at any moment something in him would snap. A floodgate of emotion would be released—for a being like him, whose never felt emotion before...I can't imagine how that must feel.

"You look different..." Ulquiorra spoke suddenly, making Orihime realize he had opened his eyes again.

Orihime managed a soft smile as she met his gaze.

"It's been two years; I've grown up..." Orihime replied.

"Two years..." Ulquiorra whispered.

"I'm seventeen and in high school now." Orihime blurted nervously before forcing her lips shut-He wasn't just some friend she could console with her random babbling-this is Ulquiorra! I'm glad Ichigo won't be able to feel his presence anymore, but that doesn't mean Chad and Uryu won't...

Ulquiorra lifted his hand once more, this time making contact with the damp skin of her left cheek. Orihime felt the overwhelming urge to lean into his touch, but instead just allowed her eyes to close. Ulquiorra took advantage of it, allowing his own eyes to wonder, taking in all of the changes. She'd grown a bit taller, her body had grown into itself, the white dress shirt she wore tailored to her curves, making his gaze linger there longer than he had intended.

"I don't know if it will be safe for you here..." Orihime whispered; knowing that as the minutes ticked by, Uryu would most likely be the first to sense a disturbance of energy.

"I'm not concerned." Ulquiorra answered.

Orihime opened her eyes, locking gazes with him just as he adjusted his stance; bringing his body closer to her. Orihime held her breath as the hand upon her cheek lowered; both of his black arms reaching around her waist. Orihime didn't protest as she felt Ulquiorra pull her closer to him; overwhelming her with his need to embrace her.

"Ulquiorra..." Orihime whispered.

"I have my heart..." Ulquiorra whispered back as if in a daze.

"It's okay. I'm right here." Orihime answered him, leaning her body into him, laying her head upon his left shoulder and wrapping her arms around his hips as wave after wave of emotion overtook her.

Ulquiorra's grip tightened, savoring the feel of her warmth against his battered flesh, so many days, so many hours spent trying to rid himself of his chains, of the only thing that had been able to keep him from returning to her—She's here...in my arms.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, lowering his head, his mouth brushing across the top of her brilliant orange hair, the scent of her filling every fiber left of his being. In an effort to savor the moment, he willed his wings forward, enclosing them both within their safety.

"I never thought I'd see you again! I-I'm so glad!" Orihime whispered against his chest.

Ulquiorra could feel the woman's tears spilling across his skin, filling him with such a foreign urge; the urge to caress her tears away with his claw tipped fingers. Even in this form, the woman was clinging to him, giving him welcome—how many times did I wonder how she would receive me? How many times did I almost allow my mind to give into such despair?

Orihime kept her body still as she held him; nothing could have ever prepared her for this, for Ulquiorra to return was unimaginable! The memory of reaching out for his hand; the way his eyes had looked that day. There were still some nights she woke from the dreams, dreams centered on those hauntingly beautiful eyes. Eyes that had once been so cold were now filled with unspoken sentiment.

Orihime lifted her head slightly; the movement placing Ulquiorra's lips right above her own. As her mouth parted, she met the gaze she sought. Peering into the vast pools of the 4th Espada's eyes Orihime realized part of what she felt seemed to be coming from him; Ulquiorra's own desires seeping into her flesh; the urge to press her lips against his almost unbearable—I feel like if I don't kiss him; I won't be able to take another breath!

Orihime felt her feet raise, going onto her tip-toes as if her body and mind were hardwired into her heart; giving into the temptation that stood in the middle of her kitchen. Ulquiorra's gaze widened, the black serpent like irises dilating wider as comprehension donned—she would do this? Greet me like this? My heart...

Ulquiorra tightened his arms around her, giving her a bit of a boost, lifting Orihime from her feet entirely.

Orihime gasped within the privacy of his wings; only a scarce amount of light penetrating, allowing her a full view of his face. Orihime didn't even feel uncomfortable being held so tightly in his arms. So tight that her breasts were pressed firmly against his chest; something she would normally feel a bit awkward about. Without another thought, Orihime allowed her eyes to slip closed as she licked her lips in preparation for her first kiss.

"Orihime..." She heard him whisper her name; making her chest heave against his with pure unbridled excitement; the anticipation almost too much for her to withstand—I know this is what he wants! I need it, too!

"K-kiss me..." Orihime whispered; a deep blush spreading over each of her cheeks.

Ulquiorra studied the woman's face; the deep pink tint that overtook her cheeks as she demanded him to take his kiss from her—a kiss, something that had once seemed absurd to him was now so inviting it was almost too much.

"I can't..." Ulquiorra refused, causing Orihime to shrink back in embarrassment, the blush on her face intensifying as she squeezed her eyes shut, more tears threatening to fall at his refusal.

"I-I'm sorry. I-"

"If I kiss you now; I could hurt you..." Ulquiorra stated; cutting Orihime's apology off mid-sentence.

"I am still marked by these chains. I could be pulled back below at any moment; I should not even allow myself to hold you this closely." Ulquiorra warned.

Orihime felt her face blanch; the thought of him being pulled back down into hell filling her with dread so unbearable she tightened her arms around him as if to anchor his body to the human world.

"There has to be a way to remove them!" Orihime replied; her brow lifting into a deep furrow; she wasn't about to allow him to spend one more minute in discomfort, it didn't matter how much of her energy it took. Orihime would help Ulquiorra free himself of his binds!

"Nothing I have tried has been effective." Ulquiorra replied; his features looking stoic, while his energy oozed his sadness.

Orihime pulled her arms back, making Ulquiorra react by spreading his wings and freeing her from his embrace. As his arms dropped to his sides, Orihime looked down at his ankles with a look of determination.

"Maybe we can do it together?" Orihime asked; her lips lifting into a soft smile.

Ulquiorra tilted his head, taking in the woman's expression-of all the things for her to say to me; this is what she offers?

"My own Cero is not enough to get them to break. It would take an extraordinary amount of power..." Ulquiorra replied.

Orihime lifted her hand, placing her index finger to her chin; her mannerisms indicating her deep thoughts. As he watched her begin to pace the small kitchen, something new spread throughout Ulquiorra; a sensation unlike any he had ever experienced. It was deep and aching, spreading across the span of his chest. Ulquiorra lifted his dark hand, pressing his clawed fingertips right above his hollow mark-She makes me feel as if something beats within me simply by being in her presence...beat for me, my heart.

"I got it! If I used my Koten Zanshun while concentrating all of my energy on the chains while you used your Cero, maybe Tsubaki could be amplified enough to break them?" Orihime offered, spinning on her toes to look back at Ulquiorra.

"You would try this...for me?" Ulquiorra countered.

Orihime stilled; the warm smile on her lips fading as she took in the true meaning behind Ulquiorra's question-It was true that her time in Hueco Mundo had been a confusing one, so many emotions, so many questions. The past two years had been rough on her in many ways.

"I will." Orihime nodded her head; her body backing up her internal decision.

"Why?" Ulquiorra pressed.

"Why would you go to these lengths to help me? To offer me your kiss..." Ulquiorra demanded; taking a step closer to her.

Orihime lifted her hand to the middle of her chest, her palm lying flat against her rapid beating heart; the past no longer mattered to her. So much had happened, so much had changed.

"Because you came back...for me..." Orihime answered; averting her gaze from him as another deep blush assaulted her body, making her feel overheated in her long sleeved dress shirt.

"I am not as confident in your plan as you seem to be, but I am willing to try...together." Ulquiorra stated.

Orihime lifted her gaze back to meet his, her lips once again spreading into a deep smile.

"We should wait until it gets dark; then, we can take a walk down to the park that's not far from here. I really wouldn't want to see the mess we would make of my apartment doing it here." Orihime laughed.

"I have no problem with your plan." Ulquiorra agreed.

"Good! In the meantime, I'd like to see if maybe my Soten Kisshun would be able to heal you. Would you mind if I tried?" Orihime asked; her brows lifting.

Ulquiorra felt his brow furrow as he stared back at the woman-all of her actions, all of her answers...they make me feel...something.

"No. I do not mind." Ulquiorra accepted.

Orihime stepped closer, lifting both of her hands to either side of him. Ulquiorra held his breath, his intense eyes meeting hers as a large amber glow filled the small kitchen, a dome large enough to surround his body as well as his wingspan. Orihime smiled for him as she walked closer, attempting to cover his body with her light. Ulquiorra didn't take another breath; instead, he closed his eyes, not wanting to see what he half expected to happen.

Orihime sucked in a deep breath and jerked her hands back as the bright amber light shattered like glass around them; her power failing to do the one thing she wanted more than anything!

"Damnit!" Orihime cursed, her brow pulling tight as she brought both of her hands to her chest.

Ulquiorra's body jerked forward, a reflex at hearing Orihime's defeated tone. Orihime gasped, tilting her head back to meet his gaze as his palm cupped the left side of her face.

"Ulquiorra..." Orihime breathed, her eyes filling with tears of frustration on his behalf.

"Don't." Ulquiorra commanded; one simple word held with so much meaning.

Orihime leaned into his touch, the feel of his hand against her skin giving her the reassurance she needed in order to reel in her raw emotions-I can't even tell which one of us is more disappointed!

"Dusk will arrive within an hour. Go. Prepare yourself. I will wait." Ulquiorra insisted.

Orihime smiled as she nodded her head, not feeling the need to speak a reply before turning her body away from his touch. She knew it would be pointless to argue with him; even if she really didn't want to leave him by himself. Orihime held her breath as she stepped out of her kitchen and rounded the corner into the small hallway that led her back to her bedroom.

As she stepped back into the room, she didn't bother to close the door behind her, thinking that maybe if she left it open he would see the sign behind it; she was inviting him into her life this time, a clean slate between two souls; a human and an Espada. A love that should never exist within any dimension. Is that what this was? Did she dare believe for a moment that the sentiment within Ulquiorra's gaze was actually...love?

"He battled hell...just to see me one more time..." Orihime whispered as she paused in the middle of her bedroom.

"I can't let him down now! I-I just have to be able to help him break those chains!" Orihime pleaded aloud, not sure who she was calling on; some hidden inner strength, some form of confidence.

Ulquiorra had wanted her to prepare, even though she knew he had meant for her to change into more comfortable clothes; she couldn't help but feel she needed to prepare her mind as well. Shaking her head, Orihime willed herself to focus on the present and not the anxiety of failure. One way or another, no matter what she had to do; she would help Ulquiorra.

Orihime let out a deep breath as she lifted her shaking hands to the top button of her dress shirt, her fingers a little clumsy as she popped each button loose allowing the shirt to fall open at the front before she walked over to her dresser. Orihime figured with the task ahead of her, she should dress in something more practical-I need to be as comfortable as possible!

Ulquiorra stood motionless after walking the few steps into the main living area, his gaze scanning the contents of her home. As he looked, he took mental notes of the things he noticed. Pink; it was a color she seemed to enjoy, a tone that he himself would normally never choose; for what reason he wasn't sure—strange how a simple color could bring forth such a feeling.

"I think I'm ready..." Orihime spoke softly from behind him.

Ulquiorra turned his head, remembering to keep his wings tucked close to his body before he turned to face her. His gaze lowered, taking in the shade of her t-shirt-pink.

"Is something wrong?" Orihime asked, fidgeting a little under his scrutiny by lifting her hand and pushing her soft hair behind her ear.

"No." Ulquiorra answered simply before turning his head back in the direction he'd been staring when she'd walked up to him.

Orihime searched the side of the room, seeing her bookshelves lined with framed pictures of her and her friends over the years, even one of her brother; Sora. Orihime walked over to Ulquiorra's side; turning her head to study his profile as his gaze scanned the many frames. By the look on his face she couldn't tell what it had been that had caught his eye—perhaps seeing a sliver of time captured on film seemed strange to him?

"I like to take a lot of pictures. It's nice to look back on a happy moment spent with friends. When I feel down or like things aren't going very well; I come and stand in front of this. So I can remember the better times." Orihime explained.

Ulquiorra turned his head slightly, looking over at the woman's profile as she stared at the shrine of memories. The many friends she claimed to have. Ulquiorra couldn't help but notice that a few of them included Ichigo, but it seemed he hadn't been included in any recent additions.

"What became of him?" Ulquiorra asked.

Orihime jerked her head towards him, her lips parting at his question, it was no secret who he was referring to but what surprised her the most was that he even felt the need to ask about Ichigo.

"Ichigo lost his power after he defeated Aizen." Orihime answered; her brow furrowing as she did.

"So he was able?" Ulquiorra continued.

Orihime nodded; her lips thinning into a frown. Ever since the day Ichigo had been forced to say goodbye to Rukia he hadn't been the same. The loss of his power taking such a toll on him, it felt as if he'd lost his purpose.

"What happened to Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra asked as he watched her face closely, trying to decipher the woman's emotions. When he'd mentioned Ichigo, her eyes had changed, filled with something he couldn't place—human's and there complicated emotions...

"Aizen has been arrested and taken back to the soul society." Orihime answered.

"Are you aware of the current state of Hueco Mundo?" Ulquiorra added.

Orihime shook her head as she stared up into his eyes, her expression seeming to be what a human would call...sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure. I really haven't spoken with anyone who would know." Orihime answered.

"It's not important." Ulquiorra replied, shrugging his curiosity off for the moment—If Lord Aizen was no longer in power, there was no telling what had become of his home.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime called out to him, her voice soft.

"What is it, woman?" Ulquiorra answered.

"I was just wondering, what was it that made you come look at all these pictures?" Orihime asked.

"There is something all of these pictures have in common; I wanted a closer look to be certain." Ulquiorra answered.

Orihime's brow furrowed as she turned her gaze back to the many frames, trying to figure out what he was talking about, but came up short, none of them were taken in the same exact place; her clothing was different in most of them, even the people with her changed.

"In all the days you spent in Hueco Mundo your expression never matched what I see here. I had not seen it in person until today, but the one thing all of these have in common, is your smile." Ulquiorra explained before turning his body away from the bookshelf.

Orihime's breath caught in her chest as she turned to follow him, his admission making her chest tighten. Orihime lifted her left hand to her heart, attempting to get a better hold on her own emotions—of all the things for him to notice...it's my smile?

* * *

Orihime paused on the sidewalk, turning her head in both directions of the street before crossing. Ulquiorra following her close behind, the annoying sound of his chains dragging behind him on the pavement making her want to grit her teeth in frustration. Instead, Orihime used it, trying to channel her emotions into herself; the more adamant she felt about helping Ulquiorra would affect the strength of her powers that much she knew.

"I don't see anyone out here; but, we should find a spot that's kind of hidden, don't you think?" Orihime asked, turning her head over her shoulder.

"Yes." Ulquiorra answered, knowing very well that only Orihime could be seen by other humans who did not possess a higher spiritual pressure.

If Orihime somehow drew attention to herself by using her power in the open; it could end up making problems for her and that was not Ulquiorra's intention. Ulquiorra followed close behind, allowing the woman to take the lead, her having familiarity with the area. The pair walked in silence, deeper within the park, passing by the playground intended for children, sets of swings, and a large structure that seemed to be intended for playing. Ulquiorra scanned the area around them, taking in the new sights, sounds, and smells.

Orihime led him farther back away from the common areas, deep within a small grove of large trees. Ulquiorra pulled his wings in close to his body, slipping passed two large black pines. As Ulquiorra followed, they came into a clearing that was filled with even more foliage, small shrubs and multiple species of flowers littered the area, casting their pungent scents into the slight breeze around them.

"I think this will work..." Orihime smiled as she turned and faced him.

Ulquiorra nodded in agreement, seeing as the only way inside the small grove was the way they had come, it was unlikely that any unsuspecting human would be able to sneak up on them.

"There's a bench over here, maybe it would be best if you sat down?" Orihime offered.

"Yes." Ulquiorra agreed; slowly making his way over to the large wooden bench that sat among the array of colorful blooms.

Ulquiorra met Orihime's gaze as he turned and lowered his body down, taking a seat on the polished wood. Orihime kept smiling as she kneeled down on her knees in front of him in the grass. Orihime's brow furrowed as she got a better look at his ankles, it looked as if the weight of the chains had begun to damage him, taking away chunks of his black fur, leaving only chafed skin underneath.

"It's important that we both aim for the same area. It would be best if you sat beside me." Ulquiorra stated.

"Right. Good Idea..." Orihime replied, bracing herself to stand.

Ulquiorra leaned forward, extending his right hand out in an offer to assist her. Orihime averted her gaze from him as she slipped her hand into his, accepting his help. Orihime felt almost weightless as Ulquiorra lifted her from the grass; guiding her to his right side.

"Thank you." Orihime whispered to him before turning and taking a seat next to him, all the while, keeping her hand intertwined with his.

"Come closer. We will need to channel our powers at exactly the same time." Ulquiorra insisted.

"Okay." Orihime answered as she slid her body closer to his, so close she could feel the heat from his upper thigh seeping into hers.

Orihime inhaled a nervous breath, bracing for what was to come-please let it work! Ulquiorra turned his head, meeting her gaze before he spoke.

"Are you able to channel your power into one hand?" He asked.

"I-I'm not sure. I can do my best." Orihime answered honestly before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Let us hope this attempt doesn't just leave me further disfigured." Ulquiorra sighed.

"I will have to point with my index finger." Ulquiorra informed her, turning their intertwined hands, making the shape of an 'L' with his thumb and index finger.

"Alright..." Orihime whispered; as she mimicked his movement; threading the remaining three fingers into one another's.

"Are you ready?" Ulquiorra asked.

"As I'll ever be..." Orihime answered, narrowing her gaze, her brow furrowing with her determination.

"Aim for the side of my outer ankle. Do not take your eyes away for even the briefest second." Ulquiorra instructed.

"Okay!" Orihime answered, locking her blue gaze onto the offending chain as if it were a vile creature.

"On three. One...Two...Three..."

"Koten Zanshun!"

"Cero Oscuras!"

Orihime sucked in a deep breath, holding it deep within her chest as she pushed her power forward, commanding Tsubaki to attack the chain. As her power radiated down her left arm, she felt the wave of Ulquiorra's Cero rush across her bare skin, filling her with a sense of exhilaration. As the dark green energy met with hers, it twisted together, creating a vortex of golden-green light, swirling as if in slow motion.

Ulquiorra didn't dare take his gaze away from his binds; an emotion unlike any he had ever felt overtaking him as he watched their intertwined energy hit their target. Ulquiorra let out a deep grunt from the center of his chest, his lips parting as the black metal he could not break on his own seemed to morph before his eyes. Orihime leaned her body forward, pushing all of her concentration forward.

"I reject!" Orihime called out; forcing all of her energy forward in order to repel.

Orihime let out a gasp, tightening her hold on Ulquiorra's hand as the color of the chain began to transition from deep black to yellow-green, like a fuse at the end of a bomb. Ulquiorra's vivid eyes widened; a part of him disbelieving what he was witnessing. As the color of their joined energy over took the mark of hell, the small grove lit up around them, causing a shockwave.

Ulquiorra clenched his teeth as the chain began to heat from the mixture of their powers; as the metal began to scorch the tender flesh of each ankle; he held his breath. Orihime let out a whimper next to him, as if she herself could sense his pain. Without breaking her gaze from their target point, Orihime leaned her body into his; wishing she could take his discomfort into herself.

Just as Orihime was about to pull her hand back, she heard what sounded like a loud pop; as if something were breaking under pressure. Orihime's gaze widened, her mouth falling ajar as her eyes began to fill with tears of happiness. With each sound that echoed throughout the small grove, a link of chain gave way, scattering into pieces, leaving a trail of steam in its wake.

Ulquiorra squeezed her hand; giving her mind a mental shake, reminding her that she couldn't take her eyes away until the last link was destroyed. Orihime forced her eyes to stay open, ignoring the tears that fell down her cheeks up until the final link of chain splintered and dissipated.

"Woman!" Ulquiorra heaved a disbelieving breath before turning his head to look at her.

Orihime laughed through her tears as she allowed herself to blink. Her tears flowing freely as she tossed her arms forward, pulling Ulquiorra into one of the tightest hugs he had ever felt; her warmth, her beauty radiating across his pale flesh, filling him with a sensation unlike anything he had ever felt.

"I'm so glad it worked!" Orihime blurted, pulling him tighter into her arms; her fingers gripping the ridge of his wingspan.

"Soten Kisshun!" Orihime called out against his chest without warning; a large dome of amber energy engulfing the two of them.

"Woman..." Ulquiorra repeated as a wave of heat spread across his body like a blanket, covering him from head to toe.

Orihime kept her grip on him tight as her powers began to heal all of the wounds he had suffered. Orihime lowered her gaze, watching the scorched flesh of his ankles mend, the patches of fur that had been missing growing full once more. Orihime smiled wide as she pulled back just enough to look at his wings. As if reading her mind; Ulquiorra extended them, giving her a better view as dark grey was replaced with shining black.

"Ulquiorra! It worked! I-I was able to heal you!" Orihime laughed; her gaze moving to his face.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime gasped, her brilliant eyes widening in shock as she took in his expression.

Ulquiorra raised both of his hands as if on reflex, his mind no longer bound to common sense; the woman's energy filling him with a need he couldn't comprehend.

"Ulquiorra...Y-you're smiling!" Orihime panted as she felt the sides of her face being cupped by his demanding hands.

Orihime let out a grunt of surprise as Ulquiorra pulled her closer, leaning his body into her heat. As emerald fire locked onto crystal blue, Orihime sucked in a deep breath only to release it as a moan of sheer pleasure. Heat enveloped her body, a sensation of energy so strong it was electric as Ulquiorra covered her mouth with his, taking her promised kiss.

Orihime groaned against his mouth as she melted into him, her eyes slipping closed while the soft curves of her breasts pressed against his chest. Ulquiorra lowered his right arm, wrapping it around her waist tightly; now that the risk of Orihime being pulled back into hell with him was gone; he felt no need to hold back. Two years of hell; two years spent with only the thought of seeing her once more.

Ulquiorra couldn't comprehend his emotions, the sensations overtaking him. It was an unbearable need filled with such desperation. As he pulled the woman closer to his body, his eyes rolled back savoring the taste of her sweet mouth. Liquid heat bathing him as he slipped his tongue passed her lips, delving deep, only to pull back and reclaim.

Orihime trembled as she groaned for him; her warm hands clinging to the ridge of his wings in complete surrender; never had she ever experienced such pleasure as this. Tentatively, Orihime followed his motions, lapping her own tongue against his, following his motions. Nothing but the sound of deep groans escaping both of their heaving chests. It was a symphony of pure passion between the two, just begging to be fully written.

Ulquiorra tightened his grip around her waist, lowering his left hand from her cheek, he slipped it under her thigh lifting her from the bench. His actions encouraging her to change her position without breaking their kiss. Orihime followed his direction, her mind lost to the sweet motions of his wicked tongue as it plunged deep into her mouth. Orihime used the grip on his ridge to bring herself to her knees beside him, her breasts sliding against his chest, making her moan against the heat of his mouth as her nipples tightened into tight beads.

Ulquiorra guided her still, lifting the long white skirt from her legs, up passed her hips before setting her upon his lap. Orihime felt the intense need to clench her thighs together, but now that she was straddling him, she couldn't calm the pulsing waves that assaulted her core. With each deep roll of his tongue, Ulquiorra was building a fire inside her, a fire so deep and aching she couldn't ignore it.

Orihime groaned, lifting her hands from his ridge to bury her fingers into his raven hair, filling her palms with large handfuls; she pulled, making Ulquiorra grunt into her mouth. His claw tipped fingers trailing against the sensitive skin of her outer thighs, surrounding Orihime in nothing but delicious sensation as he reached behind her and cupped the cheeks of her backside in each dark palm. His desire to possess the woman overriding all of his instincts.

The taste of her lips, the feel of her tongue as she kissed him back fully without any hesitation; it were as if she shared in his desperation, the need to claim one another more than just purely physical. With each brush of the woman's lips, Ulquiorra felt as if he were being given the sweetest poison; without question he would require more of her, her body was the only antidote.

"Orihime..." Ulquiorra breathed against her parted lips; pulling back just far enough to stare into her gaze. Ulquiorra needed to see her face in order to gauge her reaction, to be certain that she too craved to be joined.

"It's okay! Don't let go!" Orihime panted, her chest heaving against his as if she'd been running a mile.

Ulquiorra allowed the side of his lips to lift, the reaction so foreign he almost didn't trust what was happening between them—I've never once felt so many things at one time; this woman truly is my heart! Orihime smiled back at him, threading her fingers through his hair, her touch sending waves of pleasure coursing down his spine, the awakening of something base level, something that felt...forbidden.

"Keep your grip tight on me, Woman." Ulquiorra ordered; before pushing off the ground with his feet into a standing position.

Orihime let out a gasp; wrapping her arms and legs around his body, locking at the wrists and ankles as Ulquiorra spread his wings.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime called out to him, her eyes widening with what he could only guess was exhilaration as he took flight; feeling the need to leave the area they had just used so much energy in.

"I will keep you safe." Ulquiorra reassured her, wrapping both of his arms securely around her back while his wings cut through the air, climbing above the tree line of the small grove.

Orihime turned her head, resting her heated cheek against his shoulder while she watched the rooftops of houses pass by. The higher he climbed into the sky above them Orihime felt her stomach quiver, the experience filling her with a sense of freedom. Ulquiorra shifted his body, straightening out into a full glide above the city of Karakura Town.

"Where are you going?" Orihime asked; turning her head to speak into his ear.

"Where ever you would like to go." Ulquiorra answered; wanting the woman to choose.

Orihime smiled as she heard his reply. His offer catching her off guard; she was sure he had been about to take her back to her apartment where they could be truly alone together. Orihime figured it was a smart thing to leave the park, knowing it wouldn't take long for Uryu or Chad to sense that she had just recently used her powers. They would probably worry about her, and even go to her apartment to check up on her—I don't want them to know about him yet!

"What about the beach? I'd like to see the ocean." Orihime answered.

"Then that is what you will see." Ulquiorra agreed; cutting through the air towards the left, heading for the coast line that would put miles between her and her friends; Orihime would have to explain things later, after she'd had enough time to figure out what the future held; for now, she was determined to experience as much as she could with Ulquiorra—for once, I'm going to be the selfish one!

Orihime lifted her head, looking straight up at the night sky, a vast blanket of starlit fluffy clouds surrounded her; making her laugh from deep within her chest.

"This is amazing!" Orihime called out to him, feeling the urge to loosen her arms from his neck and feel the wind whip across her fingertips, so she did.

When Ulquiorra didn't berate her for doing so, she let out another heart filled laugh as her hair began to whip across her face, filling her with a sense of rejuvenation; a pure rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins. Ulquiorra stared down at her, careful to keep his body heading in the right direction; at the speed he had been using, he knew it would only take him a couple more minutes to reach the coast; there, he would allow Orihime Inoue to make another decision.

"Pull in your arms. I am descending." Ulquiorra instructed her.

Orihime complied, once again wrapping her arms around his shoulders, hugging him close to her, reminding her of the heated moments they had just shared within the grove of trees; her first kiss had been more than she could have ever imagined—will he kiss me again? Will he touch me once we land? Orihime felt her cheeks heat at the very thought of allowing Ulquiorra to be her first lover-Am I really ready to experience my first kiss as well as my first time? Could he even do that in this form?

Orihime fought against her nerves as Ulquiorra slowed his speed, flapping his wings in order to right them. Orihime took in a deep breath, allowing her eyes to close as the smell of sea air surrounded her, listening, she could hear the crashing of waves not too far in the distance.

"You cannot see, if you don't open your eyes." Ulquiorra stated.

Orihime let out a nervous half-laugh as she slipped her eyes back open, turning her head she took in the view of the waves, always so breathtaking, but even more so under the light of the moon. Ulquiorra lowered his body, indicating he was giving her the option to hop down from him, his gaze giving the impression that it was her choice.

Orihime tightened her arms around his neck, not wanting to get down. Ulquiorra righted himself, once again standing straight. As their gazes locked, Orihime leaned forward and pressed her lips over his. Ulquiorra didn't hesitate, taking the woman's kiss head on, overlapping his mouth with hers; feeling as if he'd gotten his answer, he shifted them, using his Sonído.

Orihime pulled her head back, looking around them, realizing he had just moved them to a more secluded spot, tucked between two large boulders, only a couple of feet from the tide. Orihime felt her heart skip a beat as she turned her gaze back to him, knowing well enough that her intentions had been understood.

"I-I really don't know what I'm doing..." Orihime offered, risking sounding like an idiot.

"I understand." Ulquiorra replied, keeping eye contact with her, hoping she would see that he didn't have any experience with such an act either.

"D-do you want to?" She whispered.

"Yes." Ulquiorra admitted without hesitation; the woman couldn't possibly understand how much he wanted her, to be the first man to give her pleasure. The mere thought making his wings flutter.

"Will you receive me, even in this form?" Ulquiorra asked, knowing that he most likely wouldn't be able to switch to his more human form after just being released from hell's mark.

Orihime's brow furrowed at him as she nodded her head, lifting her hands to the sides of his face, cradling his jaw between her palms. The fact he'd felt the need to ask her making her chest ache-doesn't he realize I accept him?

"Yes!" Orihime answered.

"I will do my best to spare you any pain." Ulquiorra stated.

Orihime felt her face flush, a wave of heat assaulting her, making her cheeks tint pink; it seemed even though she had made up her mind, talking about something as personal as the pain of losing her virginity still filled her with embarrassment.

"J-just be gentle with me and I'm sure it will be fine." Orihime replied, averting her gaze from him, knowing she really didn't know if that were true or not.

"Look at me." Ulquiorra demanded.

Orihime forced herself to obey him, meeting his gaze even though her cheeks burned.

"You have no obligation, Orihime." Ulquiorra countered; taking the blush on her cheeks as an indication of hesitation.

"Oh, no! I-I don't feel like that, I promise! I-I'm just a little shy..." Orihime explained in a rush; cursing her inexperience.

"There is no need. There is no part of you that I would not find...beautiful." Ulquiorra assured her.

Orihime couldn't help the grin that spread across her lips, being called pretty by a being like Ulquiorra felt like some form of strange accomplishment.

"Are you nervous?" Orihime whispered after recovering from his complement.

"A little. Mainly about causing you pain." Ulquiorra answered honestly; if he allowed himself to go through with his desires and only ended up hurting her, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to ever try again.

"Let's make a deal. I'll tell you if you do something that hurts, and you tell me if I do something you don't like, how's that?" Orihime offered, feeling a bit better about the situation now that they both seemed to be on the same page; if she couldn't talk to him about it, then they really had no business doing it.

"I accept your deal, Woman." Ulquiorra smiled; stealing the breath from Orihime's lungs, it was almost surreal, seeing his lips lift slightly to the left. It was nothing like the smile he had given her back in the park, but it didn't change its relevance; somehow, someway, Orihime was making him happy.

Ulquiorra parted his lips, intending to ask more questions, but was cut off by the woman's lips pressing against his own. Within an instant, his mind was robbed of his query, only to be replaced with longing. Orihime sighed against his mouth as she boldly flicked the tip of her tongue between his lips. Ulquiorra retaliated by sucking her into his mouth. A deep grunt escaping from the back of his throat just as a moan escaped from her.

The two stood in complete reverie, grasping at one another, sharing each breath that filled their lungs. Ulquiorra turned his body sharply, leaning Orihime against the smooth surface of one of the boulders

that kept them hidden from possibly being seen. The moons light the only thing guiding his way as Ulquiorra broke their kiss; the need to explore her overtaking his senses.

Orihime panted as she felt his lips press against the sensitive skin of her neck, a hot trail of breath lingering across every nerve ending, making her body shiver in delight. Orihime watched him with half-lidded eyes, all of her earlier embarrassment having been kissed into submission. Ulquiorra glanced up at her, taking in her kiss swollen lips as he lifted her t-shirt over her generous breasts.

"Yes!" Orihime whimpered her encouragement as he stared at her, his gaze so intense it felt like a caress on its own.

Orihime felt the deep ache within her returning tenfold, unlike before at the park, she wasn't able to keep her hips still, her nipples growing tight against the white lace of her bra, merely by being admired. Ulquiorra grunted as he felt the woman begin to roll her hips against him, a sure sign that he had managed to arouse her more thoroughly than he'd expected.

"Please! Touch me!" Orihime begged him; her chest heaving as her plea reached his ears.

Ulquiorra leaned forward, pressing his lips against the tops of her breasts, enjoying the smooth silk that was her skin. Orihime whimpered for him, arching her back in blatant invitation. Using the boulder behind her to pin her to him, Ulquiorra skimmed his palms across her ribcage, the woman's skin flushed and burning for him, her desire seeming to be at the point of no return, nothing else would satisfy her but his touch.

"Oh, please! Yes!" Orihime moaned as she felt his palms cover her breasts, kneading them softly. Orihime's lips parted as she bucked her hips against his lower abdomen, wishing he would give her something to grind against; she needed something, anything, to give her stimulation.

"Oh god!" Orihime cried out, her hands flying to the back of his head, gripping his hair tight.

Ulquiorra smirked against her nipple, having pulled her breast free from the cup of her bra; the coral peak tightening against his tongue as he sucked her in deeply, drinking in her scent and the taste of her skin.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime moaned his name, causing a grunt to escape him, slipping his eyes closed; he savored the sound of his name being called from her sweet lips while experiencing pleasure.

Ulquiorra pulled his head back, only to move to the next. Lifting her right breast from its cage he lowered his mouth, flicking his tongue against the puckered bead. Orihime tipped her head back, her eyes rolling as tingling fire spread across her chest, surging through her veins only to settle deep within her core; his foreplay causing her arousal to pool inside her.

"Oh, god! Do that lower!" Orihime begged him.

Ulquiorra paused, lifting his head to look at her. As he did, his chest heaved. Simply looking at her features, her half lidded eyes, and parted lips, the blush upon her cheeks and chest, not from embarrassment, but from pure need.

"Y-you don't have to..." Orihime whispered; taking his inspection of her as contemplation.

Ulquiorra stood to his full height, keeping her pinned between him and the boulder while slipping his hands under her skirt. Orihime stared up into intense emerald fire as she felt his caress against her heated skin. Without asking, Ulquiorra hooked the sides of her panties with his claws, tearing the fabric from her hips. Orihime gasped as she felt the cool air hit against her exposed core. Keeping her eyes on him, she watched as he slid his body down; going to his knees while he held her up by her thighs.

"I want to." Ulquiorra assured her before lifting each of her legs over his shoulders, leaning forward; he spread her wide, getting his first look at her essence.

Orihime felt her stomach flutter; her chest heaving with each breath. The soft breeze of salty sea air making her damp nipples tighten, teasing her even farther. Orihime bucked her hips uncontrollably, her bodies way of offering herself to him, of beckoning him to taste her. Ulquiorra positioned himself lower, using his shoulders as leverage to push her thighs even wider, giving him better access.

"Ugh! Oh, Yes!" Orihime gasped, her mouth falling ajar as her hands flew forward, grasping the first thing she could hold onto; his horns.

Orihime's eyes slid back, her body trembling against his mouth as Ulquiorra flicked his tongue against her slowly. Orihime panted as she rolled her hips against his mouth, urging him with her body to keep going. Ulquiorra grunted the woman's grip on his horns filling him with a sense of pride; to feel her accept him by using that part of him, to pin him to her body; to beg him to give her such pleasure...It was almost euphoric.

Ulquiorra closed his lips around her, sucking the sensitive mound into his mouth, lapping against her with abandon; her taste spreading across his hungry tongue, only fueling his own desire to experience more with her. As he feasted upon her, her grip only tightened, with each roll of her hips, each moan that escaped from her chest, Ulquiorra felt his own body stir, his arousal changing his form in order to mate. Ulquiorra pulled back, lifting his right hand to his mouth, he carefully bit the claws of his index and middle finger, shortening them enough so his invasion wouldn't cause her discomfort.

"Don't stop!" Orihime pulled against his horns, her body so wound up she couldn't turn back now! The desperation to feel more overtaking every fiber of her being.

"I'm not." Ulquiorra answered as he pressed the pads of his fingers against her core, testing to see how well she would be able to receive him.

Orihime gasped as her core clenched around the tips of his fingers, flooding her with even more arousal; just the thought of being penetrated by any part of him had her squirming.

"Remember your deal, Woman." Ulquiorra reminded her as he pushed his fingers forward, lifting his head in order to watch her expression.

Orihime's breath caught in her chest as her mouth fell ajar, her eyes widening as she felt herself stretching, a slight pinching sensation mixed with unimaginable pleasure so intense it made her toes curl against the back of his wings. Orihime met his gaze, her body trembling as he began to thrust his fingers while she rolled her hips against his hand. The more she took of him, the better it felt; the slight pain being overridden by her need for him.

"Ulquiorra! Please!" Orihime begged him, her gaze pleading with him to take her fully; to become one with her.

"Yes..." Ulquiorra answered, pulling his fingers free and standing back to his full height.

Orihime moaned as she felt him grip her by her thighs, his chest brushing across her heavy breasts as he positioned the crown of his erection against her core, pushing against her heat with enough force to fill her.

"Look at me, Orihime. Don't take your eyes away." Ulquiorra demanded her.

Orihime nodded as her brow furrowed, her breath's harsh pants as she tried to adjust for him, bringing her hands down to grasp the ridge of his wings. Ulquiorra spread them, making her gasp as he inched forward; his invasion stretching the barrier of her virginity even more than his fingers had, giving her a good idea of how large he really must be.

"Just thrust!" Orihime demanded; wanting to get passed the first painful minutes as quickly as possible.

Ulquiorra stared into her eyes, lifting his right hand, he pressed against the top of her essence, flicking his fingers against her like he had with his tongue.

"Yes!" Orihime groaned, her brows pulling tight as her body finally gave way, allowing Ulquiorra to slide fully inside her all the way to the hilt.

"Oh, God!" Orihime gasped, feeling him stretch her more than she had anticipated.

Ulquiorra stilled; attempting to give her enough time to acclimate to their bodies being joined, all the while fighting against the instinct to pull back and plunge forward into her. Keeping his fingers against her, he changed the motion, rubbing soft circles against the swollen bud, knowing that the action would give her immense pleasure.

Ulquiorra leaned forward, seeking her, his mouth covered hers slipping his tongue between her lips he gave her a taste of her own essence. Orihime moaned against his mouth, her body going soft as pleasure overrode pain. Ulquiorra knew she had been trying to put on a brave face as he broke through her barrier, a simple truth neither of them could have prevented.

Orihime lifted her hands to the back of his neck, lapping her tongue against his, moaning into his mouth as his fingertips continued to circle her clit; forcing her body to acclimate to his. Ulquiorra grunted into her mouth, feeling Orihime roll her hips against him, her core squeezing his arousal. Ulquiorra broke their kiss abruptly, pulling back to look into her eyes as he began to rock into her liquid heat.

Orihime met his pace, rolling her hips against him, her eyes rolling back as delicious waves of bliss assaulted her; never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that making love would have this effect on her. Orihime groaned, feeling his hand lift from between her legs only to caress her breast, the combination of him inside her mixed with the burn of her nipple being teased made her cry his name.

"Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers, allowing his eyes to slip closed while speeding up his thrusts; pure instinct guiding him as he took her. Orihime lifted her hands to the back of his head, taking handfuls of his hair as she moaned, feeling his panting breath rush across her lips with each deep roll of his hips. Orihime grunted as she felt him buck his hips harder, giving into the urge.

"Yes! Yes!" Orihime moaned, encouraging him to claim her, both body and mind, to relish every precious second of their union.

Ulquiorra lifted his brow from hers, raising both of his hands, he planted them against the boulder behind her, bracing himself as instinct took over. Orihime cried out as she felt her body being lifted against the rock that held her up, his thrusts coming harder, more demanding. Orihime tightened her grip on his hair as she watched him lift his head, his eyes rolling back as his wings propelled his body forward. The sight of seeing him lost in pure abandon making her body tremble, her own arousal hitting its peak.

"Ugh! Yes! Yes!" Orihime called out, unable to hold in her reaction to what he was making her feel.

A deep seated ache housed inside her lower abdomen, spreading throughout every nerve ending. With each deep thrust of his hips, Ulquiorra intensified the ache; like a roaring fire being fed oxygen; he was her only salvation.

"Woman..." Ulquiorra grunted, lowering his head, seeking her eyes.

Orihime lowered her hands from his hair, framing each side of his jaw as their gazes locked. A magnetic energy spreading between the two of them as passion over took them. Orihime rolled her hips, meeting his harsh thrusts, taking everything he was willing to give. Ulquiorra lifted his right hand from the rock behind her, lowering his fingers back down between their joined bodies, craving to bring her release.

"Oh, yes!" Orihime moaned deeply, her brow furrowing at the reintroduction of such sweet simulation.

Ulquiorra groaned between clenched teeth, watching her body move to receive him, his wings propelling him forward as he gave himself over to pleasure; over to her. His intense gaze searched her body, taking in the deep blush that spread across her flesh, the sway of her breasts as he jarred her body against the boulder. Ulquiorra dug the claws of his left hand into the rock surface, his own release building rapidly.

Orihime sucked in a deep breath, reaching her hands for his shoulders, she gripped him tightly, the slight sting of her nails forcing another grunt from his lungs. Orihime panted harsh breaths, her chest heaving as every muscle she had tightened and held, as if caught on the edge of ecstasy. Forcing another harsh breath from her lungs; Ulquiorra made her soar.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Orihime called out in succession, her words coming out like a vibration.

Ulquiorra kept his gaze on her face, watching her closely, savoring the way she looked as she began to come. Orihime dug her nails into his shoulders, her eyes rolling as incoherent moans escaped her lips. Harsh waves of a pleasure so decadent overtaking her very existence; in that moment the only thing she was capable of feeling was complete rapture.

Orihime rocked her hips, her core pulsing, milking his shaft greedily as he continued to thrust; extending her pleasure even more, her body bounced against him with each rapid squeeze. Ulquiorra let out a deep groan, leaning into her, he captured her lips with his, plunging his tongue into her mouth just as he spilled inside her.

Coming to a full stop, Ulquiorra lowered his hand from between them, pulling her sated body away from the giant rock. Orihime kissed him back, her hands still gripping his shoulders tightly, so tight it was apparent she didn't want him to separate from her yet. Ulquiorra held her as he kissed her, her breasts heaving against his chest while her mind came down from her high.

Orihime whimpered softly into his mouth, an uncontrollable reaction to what had just happened between them. Ulquiorra pulled back, meeting her gaze. The pair stood in silence for several minutes, both trying to catch their breath.

"That was amazing..." Orihime whispered; breaking the silence between them.

"It was..." Ulquiorra agreed; before adjusting his hold on her, allowing his body to slip from inside her.

Orihime let out a soft moan, the feeling of him leaving her body making her tighten her grip around his shoulders; now that it had happened, she was left feeling a bit vulnerable. Ulquiorra shifted his body, turning to face the high tide, not knowing what else to say in the moment, he lowered his body down into the white sand. Orihime turned her head, watching the tide roll in, the sight of the crashing waves reminding her of their lovemaking.

"I don't want these feelings to end..." Ulquiorra blurted; causing Orihime to look at him.

"Neither do I." Orihime admitted; a deep ache settling right above her heart, telling her what she'd already guessed—I'm falling in love with him, and it scares me!

"What do you feel?" Orihime asked; wondering if maybe he could describe it, she would be able to help him put it into words.

Ulquiorra raised his hand; grasping her wrist he lifted her palm to the left side of his chest; right where a human heart would be.

"I ache, right here." Ulquiorra answered.

Orihime sucked in a deep breath; fighting back her own raw emotions-I'm not going to cry after something so beautiful! He won't understand it!

"I ache there, too!" Orihime smiled.

"What does it mean?" Ulquiorra asked.

Orihime pulled her hand from his chest, leaning her body into him; she cupped the sides of his face before pressing her lips against his. Ulquiorra accepted her, allowing his lips to overlap with hers once more. Orihime pulled back and with her eyes still closed; she whispered the answer.

"That's love, Ulquiorra..."


End file.
